List of notable home video companies
This is a list of notable home video companies in the business of producing and marketing pre-recorded cassettes and discs of various formats for home video. Viacom *Paramount Home Entertainment (1976-) **MTV Home Video **Nickelodeon Video (1993-) **Comedy Central Home Video (1998-) *Republic Pictures Home Video (formerly NTA Home Entertainment (1984-1986)) (1984-1995) *Worldvision Home Video (mid 1980s-1994) News Corporation *20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (formerly Magnetic Video (1977-1981), 20th Century Fox Video (1981-1982), CBS/Fox Video (1982-1998) and Fox Video (1990-1999)), currently part of News Corporation (1977-) **Playhouse Video (1983-1991) **Key Video (1983-1991) *New World Video (1984-1989) *MTM Home Video (1992-1998) Lions Gate *Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2000-) **Artisan Entertainment (formerly U.S.A. Home Video (1982-1987), International Video Entertainment (1986-1990), Live Home Video (1990-1995), and Live Entertainment (1995-1998)) (1982-2003) ***Vestron Video (1981-1993) ****Children's Video Library (early-late 1980s) ****Lightning Video (1985-1990) ***Family Home Entertainment (1981-2005) ***Monterey Home Video (1980s-) ***Carolco Home Video (1990-1996) ***Avid Home Entertainment (1990-1998) *Vidmark Entertainment (renamed Trimark Home Video in 1997) (1984-2000) *Magnum Entertainment (Mid 1980s-1990) Time Warner *HBO Video (formerly Thorn/EMI Video (1978-1985), Thorn/EMI/HBO Video (1985-1986), and HBO/Cannon Video (1986-1987)) (1978-) *Warner Home Video (1978-) *New Line Home Entertainment (1990-) *(Karl) Lorimar Home Video (1984-1993) *Turner Home Entertainment (1987-1997) *Warner Music Vision (formerly A-Vision Entertainment, Festival Video, and Warner Reprise Video) **KidVision (1993-2002) *Hanna-Barbera Home Video (1987-1991) The Walt Disney Company *Buena Vista Home Entertainment (formerly Buena Vista Home Video) (1989-) **Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment (formerly Walt Disney Home Video and Walt Disney Home Entertainment) (1980-) **ABC Video Enterprises, Inc. (1979-) **Touchstone Home Entertainment (1984-) **Hollywood Pictures Home Entertainment (1991-) **Saban Home Video (1991) **Miramax Home Entertainment (1993-) Sony *Sony Video *Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, formerly known as Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment, RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video, Columbia TriStar Home Video, and Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (1978-) *MGM Home Entertainment (formerly MGM Home Video (1973-1979), MGM/CBS Home Video (1979-1982), and MGM/UA Home Video (1982-1998)) (1979-) **Orion Home Video (1987-1998) **Nelson Entertainment (formerly Embassy Home Entertainment (1983-1987)) (1983-1991) **Hemdale Home Video (1991-1995) *Sony Wonder (1991-) NBC Universal *Universal Studios Home Entertainment (formerly MCA DiscoVision (1978-1982), MCA Videocassette (1980-1984), MCA Videodisc (1982-1983), MCA Home Video (1983-1990/1992-1995), and MCA/Universal Home Video (1990-1998)) (1978-) **NBC Home Video (1981-) **PolyGram Video (1982-1999) **Geffen Home Video (1990-1998) **USA Home Entertainment (1999-2002) Heron Communications *Media Home Entertainment (1978-1992) **Hi-Tops Video (1985-1992) **The Nostalgia Merchant (1980-) **Fox Hills Video (1986-1992) The Weinstein Company *The Weinstein Company Home Entertainment (2005-) *Dimension Home Entertainment (1996-) Starz Media *Anchor Bay Entertainment (formerly Video Treasures (1985-1997) and Starz Home Entertainment (2007-2008)) (1985-) **Starmaker Entertainment (mid-1980s-1997) Others *Paragon Video Productions (1981-1985) *DreamWorks Home Entertainment (1997-) *Golden Book Video (1983-) *Simitar Entertainment (1984-2000) *PBS Home Video (1990-) *2 Entertain *DiC Home Entertainment (2003-) *WGBH Boston Video (1980-) *Random House Home Video (1986-) *Children's Treasury Entertainment *GoodTimes Home Video (1984-2005) *United American Video (late 1980s-2006) *Viz Video (1993-) *Burbank Video *CBS Home Entertainment (formerly CBS Video Enterprises (1978-1979), MGM/CBS Home Video (1979-1982) and CBS/Fox Video (1982-1998)) (1978-) *Strand VCI Entertainment (1988-1993) *Strand Home Video (1993-1995) *HIT Entertainment *Celebrity Home Entertainment/Celebrity's Just for Kids Home Video *Norman Martin Enterprises *Big H Productions *Shout! Factory *Genius Products *YES! Entertainment *Video Rendering Help Zone www.videorhz.com Outside of the United States Argentina *Argentina Video Home *Gativideo *Transmundo Video Australia *Communications and Entertainment Limited (Early 1980s-Mid 1990s, was originally Publishing and Broadcasting Video Distribution) *K&C Video (Early-Mid 1980s) *GO Video (Early-Mid 1980s) *Starbase Video (Early-Mid 1980s) *King of Video (Early-Mid 1980s) *Video Classics (Early-Mid 1980s) *Thorn/EMI Video *Thorn/EMI HBO Video *Platinum Video (Mid-1980s) *Delta Home Video (Mid-1980s) *Prestige Video (Mid-1980s) *Palace Home Video (Mid-Late 1980s) *Roadshow Home Video (1982-) *Intervision (Early-Mid 1980s) *Showcase Video (Mid-1980s) *GL Video (Early-1980s) *Vestron (Mid-Late 1980s) *Box Office Int. Video (Mid-1980s) *RCA/Columbia Pictures/Hoyts Video (Mid-Late 1980s) *Videoscope (Early 1980s) *Syme (Mid 1980s)) *Electric (Blue) Video (although the company was actually UK-based) *Sports World Cinema *VCL Video *Movies at Midnight *Seven Keys Video *Screen Time Entertainment (division of CBS-Fox Video in Australia) *Pink Video *Rigby-CIC Video *Merlin Video *Playaround Video *Star Video *Australian Video Brazil *America Video *Poletel Video *China Video Canada *A and Y Productions (2003-2006) *Beserk Cow Productions (2006-now) *HGV Video Productions (1980-Present, Canadian distributor of Goodtimes Home Video) *Astral Video (Mid 1980s-1996) *Vidtex Video *Media West, Inc. (Low-budget Canadian counterpart of Worldvision Home Video) *Alliance Releasing *Video MPA *Canadian Video Factory *Junior Home Video *Imavision *BFS Video (distributor of old BBC and ITV programs from the UK) *La mouche et l'elephant/PR Vidéo (French-language) Colombia *Kyron Home Video *Cinevideo *Contacto Video Denmark *Video Action *Filmlab Video *Starbox Video Finland *Magnum Video (no relation to the low-budget B-movie label now owned by Lions Gate) *Nordic Video *Capitol Video (released several films from the former Soviet Union) France *StudioCanal Video *Gaumont/Columbia-TriStar Home Video *Delta Video *UGC Video *Fil-à-Film *New Family Video *TF1 Video *Carrére Video *Sunrise *Initial Home Video *Mondial Home Video *Régie Cassette Video *Challenge Video Productions Germany *Kiddinx Video *RTL Video *VPS Video Programme Service *Atlas Film Video *ITT-Contrast Video *Select Video *UFA Video *All Video *EuroVideo Greece *AGM Home Video *Hellas Kosmos Video *Hi-Tech Video *Original Video *Video Acropolis *Video City International *Videosonic (one of the biggest Greek home video companies, started in the mid-1980s) India *Shemaroo *Ultra *Moser Baer *Time *T-Series (Super Cassettes Industries Ltd.) Italy *Torino Video (1980s) Japan *Bandai Visual - Emotion (1983-) *Toei Home Video (?-Present) *Pony Video (dates unknown) Mexico *Televisa Home Entertainment (dates unknown) *Video Emoción (1980s-Early 1990s) The Netherlands *Converge Video (1980s) *Video Screen *Eagle 6 Video *Bridge Entertainment DVD *Classic Video Movies *Video Garant *European Video Corporation *ABC Video (1980s) *Big Partner (1980s) *CCV (Club Consult Video) (1980s) *C.P. Entertainment (1980s) *Fram Film (1980s) *HVC Video Vision AS (1980s) *Intervideo (1980s) *In Video (1980s) *JEL Video (1980s) *Mayco AS (1980s) *Nord Video (1980s) *Novio AS (Later renamed "Nye Novio") (1980s) *OVC (Oslo Video Center) (1980s) *Panorama (1980s) *Screen Entertainment (1980s) *VCM (1980s) *Videohuset (1980s) Philippines *C-Interactive *Magnavision Home Entertainment *Solar Entertainment *Viva Entertainment *Warner Bros. Philippines Portugal *RTP Home Video *Class Vidéo (????) *Club Privé Vidéo (1992-Present) South Africa *Nu Metro Home Entertainment (1987-) *Ster-Kinekor Home Video (1993-) Spain *Filmax Home Video (1988-Present) *Video Diversíon (Mid-1980s) *Lauren Films Video (1980s-Present) *Viva Home Video (1980s) *Video Colección (1990s, Spain's version of The Video Collection/Strand-VCI Entertainment/Strand Home Video) Sweden *Baroness VideoVision *International Promotions, Inc. *PRT Elektronik *Trix Videofilmer *Video Invest *Videce Videocentralen *Mariann Video *Esselte Video *Walthers Video Turkey *Cabecera Home Video (Alparslan) United Kingdom *Video Gems (Mid 1980s-1996) *Guild Home Video (1984-1998) *Telstar Home Entertainment (2000s) *2 Entertain (2004-) **BBC Video (1980-2004) **Video Collection International (1984-2004) *RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video (1982-1992) *Acorn Media *The Video Collection/VCI (the original UK version of Strand VCI Entertainment/Strand Home Video) *Abbey Home Entertainment/Tempo Video *Screen Legends *CIC Video *Braveworld Video *Virgin Video *Channel 5 Video *Pickwick Video Group *Entertainment in Video *Magical Video Movies (MVM) *Vestron Video International *First Choice Home Video *Odyssey Home Video *Palace Video (Note: unrelated to the Australian company of the same name, this handled children's videos) *DD Video *Replay Video *Hokushin Video Movies *Medusa Video *Intervision *Alpha Video *Videomedia *Skyline Video *Video Program Distribution *Derann Video *CineHollywood *Longman Video *Thames Video Venezuela *Blancic Video *Videorama *Venevista Video *Video-Rodven *Gran Video *Video Venus *Videos De Venezuela * blue diamond video * Intervideo See also * Home video * List of years in home video * Category:Years in home video * Videocassette recorder * Copyright law * Rental shop * Category:Video * Category:Direct-to-video series * Category:Home video companies of the United States * Home cinema Home video Category:Home video Category:Home video distributors